


Weiss's new life

by DocM1963



Category: RWBY
Genre: ABDL, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, BDSM, Deli, Diaper, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Grocery Store, Master/Pet, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocM1963/pseuds/DocM1963
Summary: After being kicked out of her family and stripped as her title of heiress due to certain fetishes Weiss has. She now must get used to her new life and try to enjoy life once again. Some good friends and company might help with that.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1 Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and have a lot of plans and ideas for it. I might be trying to fit to much into one story but I think I can work it out. There is going to be a lot of kinks in this story biggest two are going to be AB/DL aspects and the other is BDSM so if you don't enjoy these probably not gonna be for you. That being said not every chapter is going to be full on smut either at the start of every chapter I'll write here what to expect in it. Starting of this first chapter has diapers and diaper use in it although its mild for this starting off. Expect lots of smut angst drama and of course plenty of fluff as well I hope you guys enjoy.

# Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Weiss groaned groggily as she reached over and slapped her alarm clock off with a huff. She looked around her small room, the sun was just starting to rise giving just enough light to see but still being too dark to be awake. She sees the shotty paint job on her walls with her laundry sitting on the ground she's been too lazy to put away. Her bed took up most of the small room being queen sized which is smaller then her old room but still more then big enough for her small frame. The only other things she had in her room was an old dresser she found for cheap online where she tried to keep clothes in and her nightstand where that evil alarm clock and a simple lamp sat.

“Uhg I hate having to get up this early why did I agree to switch shifts.” Weiss threw the covers off herself and finally started to get up. She turned on her lamp and picked out her work clothes from the pile of clean ones on the ground. It was just a simple blue polo shirt and a pair of black khaki pants. Taking her clothes she walked to the small bathroom that’s just out of her doorway across the hallway she started her daily ritual of getting ready for her new job, her new life.

It’s been about 4 months now since Weiss has been disowned by her family and kicked out of her home. It all started when her father came home for once and even rarer decided to come see what he would've called his lovely daughter. He barged into Weiss’s old room at the Schnee manor and found her in a rather compromising position.

“Hello my daughter we have a lot to talk abo- What the hell are you doing!” Jacques roared at the sight that he barged in on. Weiss went even paler then she already was a look of absolute fear on her face the worst thing that could ever happen to her is happening right now. “ I- I father it's not what it looks like I- I can explain please I’m sorry” Weiss quivered not knowing what to do.

“Not what it looks like, so I am not currently staring at my daughter sitting on the ground of her room wearing nothing but a shirt and a shitty diaper.” Jacques stared at his daughter with nothing but disgust on his face. Weiss looked down at herself and he was right she was here sitting in a diaper that she has used thoroughly. She knew what would happen if someone caught her like this with her stupid fetish she had but she didn’t want to keep it away she was always so careful how did she end up getting caught like this. Weiss just started to feel the tears on her face and could do nothing but look at the ground.

“I was coming in here to have a chat about the future of the family company with you however I don’t think that will be necessary any more.” Her father walked into her room looking at the supplies she had laid out on her bed for her babying. Picking up a diaper her father turned back to her “Since this disgusting behavior is how you want to act then you can on your own. The SDC has no place for a child to be in charge and this family has no more room for a child that young either. I want you out of this house at the end of the night.” Jacques threw the diaper he was holding at his daughters feet and turned around and left the room saying nothing more. Weiss sat there staring at the doorway and she cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first chapter is kinda just an intro expect them to get longer as I get more comfortable writing and I flesh out the ideas I have. Any criticisms you guys have please comment on here or even any ideas you might want to see I could potentially add in to the story. Also I already know the ships and stuff I plan on doing but to keep them as a surprise I will add the tags once the chapter is up


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing how Weiss is coping so far with her new life and what the day to day is like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up and we timeskip to a bit after Weiss being kicked out and we get to see how shes managed. We'll probably explore what happened the first few days after Weiss first had first been kicked out but gonna hold off on that for now. This chapter does have a bit of smut with some masturbation pretty vanilla for now nothing kinky yet not till the next chapter I have some plans. Also adding tags of more character and relationships as the chapter comes out with them. More notes at the end enjoy and tell me what you think.

# Chapter 2

Weiss got to work right on time which she puts more effort into then most of her fellow coworkers. When she got kicked out Weiss ran as far as she could from home which ended her up in the city of Vale. Probably not the best idea to leave to a whole new continent where she knew no one however that also meant few people knew her which she wanted more then anything else. Even though she was the heiress to one of the biggest companies in Remnant she was lucky enough to not be in the spotlight enough for people to recognize her instantly let alone at all. With the little bit of money she was able to save and get from selling some of the jewelry she managed to take with her when she left she was able to afford her current small apartment for a few months at least. She new should she needed a job to keep this up though so she applied everywhere she could. It just so happened that a local grocery store called Beacon Grocery was the first to give her an interview and hire her soon after. Her managers name was Roman who seemed friendly enough and well he hired her but she couldn’t shake the feeling that not everything was what it seemed with him. She didn’t put much thought into it since she did now have a job and that's all she could ask for especially without having any experience. Her job was working in the stores deli that they had in the back where they would cut up different meats and cheeses for customers. At first Weiss was intimidated by the big slicers that she had to use to cut the meat but she's since grown to enjoy it and is getting better at it every day.

“Thank you and have a good rest of your day ma’am” Weiss handed the customer she was serving her packs of lunch meat and waved her off. It was a slow start to the morning just a few customers every so often enough to make the day go by. 

“ You’re getting better everyday Weiss thanks again for being able to cover Blake’s shift would stink to be here on my own.” Pyrrha, Weiss’s supervisor and the one who taught her how to work in the deli, said behind her. 

“Well I’m learning from the best and it’s no problem I might hate having to get up early but I’ll take any hours that I can get.” Weiss smiled at Pyrrha. It really was thanks to her that Weiss even managed to not lose her mind working back here. Pyrrha was really patient and understanding of Weiss when she first started in the deli. Right off the bat Weiss was a nervous wreck worried about cutting herself or messing up orders and not knowing all the different meats and cheeses. But Pyrrha came to her rescue and showed her what had to be done and how to do it most things multiple times but now Weiss is pretty confident in her ability and can even be left alone just not for too long.

“So you got any plans tonight Weiss, some of the gals here are planning to go out tonight Jaune and I are gonna be there as well you’re welcome to join if you want.” Pyrrha has been trying to get Weiss to hang out with her and a bunch of other co workers a few times now but Weiss just hasn’t felt comfortable enough yet. 

“Maybe another time Pyrrha sorry there’s just some stuff I need to take care of at home still.” Weiss really didn’t have anything that needed to be done that night but she still was nervous about going out and honestly she just wanted to be at home and away from people. 

“That’s alright Weiss another time maybe you know you’re always welcome to join us when we go out.” Pyrrha told Weiss.

“I know and thank you Pyrrha I promise I will go with you guys sometime soon I just not yet sorry.” Weiss sheepishly said she really did feel bad about saying no every time Pyrrha or any of her other coworkers asked to join them for a night but she just couldn’t bring herself to say yes yet. 

Weiss’s shift went on like usual the rest of the day her and Pyrrha chatted more mostly Pyrrha telling Weiss stories of her and her boyfriend Jaune and the antics that he ends up getting himself into that she saves him from. 

“So Pyrrha exactly how long have you guys been together?” Weiss asked.

“Well it’s been sometime now almost 2 years, you know I met him here at first he was alway put in stock and I would tease about making sure the shelves were straight and then he would bug me for a slice of cheese all the time.” Pyrrha looked down smiling as she packaged up ham for a customer. “Here you are sir have a good rest of your day.” Pyrrha looked back towards Weiss. “He was always kind of a dork but I eventually asked him to join us one night and we hit it off now I can’t imagine not being with him.”

“Wait so you’re telling me that you asked him out first? I thought the guy always was supposed to ask the girl out.” Weiss looked shocked to hear that Pyrrha would ask anyone out herself.

“Well yea come on Weiss don’t tell me you think only the boys can ask. I mean most of them are way too scared to do it so you gotta step up yourself if you really like someone.” Pyrrha smirked at Weiss. “Come on Weiss you been here a bit now don’t tell me there's no one you haven’t had your eye on.” 

“I what no I absolutely am not looking at any of my coworkers like that I you Pyrrha you can’t say stuff like that.” Weiss struggled to get her words out as Pyrrha just watched her and laughed.  
“Haha relax Weiss I’m only teasing you I know you aren’t checking anyone out… well maybe no one but Mercury at the registers.” Pyrrha winked at Weiss with that same smirk knowing shes getting to Weiss. 

“I-I do no such thing for your information I would never even think about being with him he’s nothing but a ruffian.” Weiss stomped her foot at that glaring at Pyrrha.

“Haha a ruffian really Weiss, you’re to easy, haha I know that you don’t actually like him, but hey if you want I can always invite him out with us to.” Pyrrha started to walk back into there deli’s prep room with that last one and Weiss just watched her and groaned.

Other then more antics from Pyrrha, and unfortunate surprise visit from Mercury giving them a return from a customer which caused even more teasing. The rest of Weiss’s shift went well. As annoying as the teasing is Weiss at least didn’t hate it she knows it’s all in good fun and well to say she doesn’t tease back would be a lie. With her shift basically being done Weiss gathered up her things and said her goodbyes to Pyrrha and a boy named Sun that she hasn’t had a chance to talk with yet she usually only see him when she leaves her shift.

Weiss had just a short walk to her humble little apartment another benefit to working at this grocery store is that it was close to where she lived. It’s not that Weiss didn’t know how to drive but the fact that she couldn’t just buy a car like she used to Weiss frowned at the thought. Today had a bit of a chill to it but it was nowhere near as cold as her own home but that didn’t stop Weiss from wearing her favorite white jacket it also helped to hide her work clothes on her walks to and from the store. She wasn’t embarrassed of her job but the clothes on the other hand were something she didn’t want to be seen in outside of work.

Making it to her apartment Weiss got her keys and let herself closing the door behind her and locking it. “Huff finally I’m home.” Weiss leaned back against her door closing her eyes taking a minute to finally relax. “I guess I can’t stand her all day.” Weiss mumbled to herself standing up and walking to her kitchen taking off her jacket as she went. She set her jacket on her counter and opened up her fridge to see what she could eat. Frowning at seeing basically nothing she a small container of strawberries, one of the few things she had. Weiss walked over to her small table she had set up and sat down opening up her laptop that she left there last night and started it up. She sat there for awhile eating a few strawberries and just browsed checking her email and the local news. Nothing to exciting seemed to be going on but apparently there is some annual parade that will be happening in a few weeks. Weiss rolled her eyes to herself thinking of her coworkers running around the parade having fun maybe with her there as well. She shook her head getting rid of the thought and closing the page. “Nope not doing that right now no thank you.” Weiss looked at the time and saw that it was only 4 o'clock, she sighed. “Well I guess I still have plenty of time left might as well clean up.” Weiss closed her laptop for now and stood up walking towards her room first. 

Looking at the pile of clean clothes on the ground Weiss frowned. “I should probably clean this up.” Weiss looked to her armpit and smelled herself. “Ew, alright shower first.” Weiss reached and grabbed a plain white t-shirt, a pair of grey sweatpants and then a pair of clean light blue colored panties. As she stood straight up again holding her clothes she looked at the top drawer of her dresser then back to her panties.She stood there for awhile looking back and forth contemplating before she shook her head and walked to the bathroom with her clothes.

Weiss set her clean clothes down on the sink’s counter and reached over to turn on the shower. Weiss stared at herself in the mirror looking at her scar over her left eye, then to the bright blue color of her eyes ending her stare at her pure white hair she still had in her signature side ponytail. She undid her hair at let it fall, she held some in her hands stroking it for a minute before she let go. Her work shirt was the first to go as she pulled it off her head she saw herself standing there in what she called her work bra. A simple black bra that was the most comfortable one she had which hid away her smaller sized breast only a B cup. Next to go were her work pants which she slid down her slim legs throwing them off into the corner. She stared at herself again in her bra and simple black “work” panties she called them as well. She turned away from the mirror and took off her bra and panties leaving them on the ground as she jumped into the shower closing the glass door behind her. She didn’t want to look at herself any more.

She sat there for awhile letting the warm water run down her short body. Enjoying the warmth she closed her eyes facing the shower feeling it travel down her whole body. Weiss started off with her hair and grabbed a bottle of shampoo that smells like vanilla. She took her time stroking her hair and washing it thoroughly. Weiss also took the time to condition and treat her hair it was something she took great pride in keeping her hair beautiful. When she was finished she slowly started to wash the rest of her body. Taking the time to clean her face and everywhere else. She hesitated when first got to her breast not wanting to take things too far. However she ended up playing with them rubbing them making her nipples get hard as she worked her way lower down her body teasing the underside of her boobs. She kept going lower down by her stomach and farther still. Reaching her nether regions Weiss bit her lip. She started to wipe around the outside of her lower lips putting a finger in between. Weiss moaned and started to tease her self more placing her finger on her clit and rubbed gently. Her breath getting heavier weiss gasped, “No not yet.” Weiss stopped her finger only her clit and began going lower cleaning still she started down her thighs which teased her with her sensitive skin. Weiss just wanted to finish herself off there but she waited sighing as she went lower down her legs. Reaching her feet Weiss massaged the bottom of them for a moment before she started back up again. 

Weiss cleaned her back the best that she could reached before she decided to lower herself to the last place she had to wash. She grabbed her butt and started to rub them enjoying the feeling of groping her soft cheeks. Weiss thought for a moment then slowly moved her hand closer to her butthole where she stopped for a moment. Weiss took in a breath and slowly put her finger on top of her hole and teased just the outside circling it around the edges. Weiss trembled slightly her pussy was wet from more then just the water from the shower and she teased her backdoor and slipped just the tip of her finger inside. “MM no nope I can’t.” Weiss barely getting inside abandoned that venture taking her finger out. She looked at her finger and thought about tasting it just sticking it in her mouth and then just fingering herself until her heart's content. Weiss became red at the thought shaking her head putting her hand down to her side. Heat was still coming off of Weiss’s lower spots and she leaned against the wall. Her hand moved back over to her lower lips and she slowly started teasing herself. She used two fingers to spread her lips while she started using her other hand to tease her clit. Weiss started to sweat now as she started rubbing faster and nervously used her hand holding her lips to put one finger inside and start working it in and out.

Weiss started going faster and faster trying to muffle her cute gasps and moans thankful the noise of the shower can drown herself out. Weiss could feel herself getting closer to the peak she wanted. She got brave and add a 2nd finger into the mix while the hand that was on her clit moved to her right breast fondling it. Weiss could feel it she was so close just a few more seconds and she would cum she stopped holding back and moaned out ready to release. When Weiss froze hearing her scroll starting to blast her ringtone she had set up for if work called. Weiss took her fingers out rinsing them in the water before turning off the shower.

Weiss stepped out of the showering drying her hand before picking up the phone. “Hello this is Weiss.”

“Hey Weiss its Pyrrha, sorry to bother you after you already here today, but I wanted to ask if you would be able to come at the same time tomorrow. I know its kinda last moment but I would really appreciate it if you did. It would be you and Sun together for the shift.” Pyrrha paused waiting for an answer.

“I yea I can do that for you Pyrrha I don’t have anything planned for it.” Weiss wasn’t the most excited about working again tomorrow but she knew she needed the work.

“Great that’s awesome thank you so much Weiss I won’t keep you anymore have a good rest of your night.” Pyrrha said with her always positive attitude. 

“Your welcome Pyrrha bye now.” Weiss sighed putting down her scroll leaning onto the sink. She took the chance and looked at herself in the mirror. She stared at her body going up and down. She raised her hands and stared at them a moment contemplating what to do next. Weiss just sighed and grabbed her clean clothes starting to get dressed for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I wanted to have this chapter and the next done fore today but I just couldn't get this chapter the way I wanted and I ended up changing things around and adding certain scenes I didn't plan on pushing back other scenes till the next chapter. However I think what this is its not to bad and I hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry if you're looking for more kinky stuff but no worries we slowly but surely working our way there. Honestly writing this felt like a lot longer then the intro but putting it into here it didn't seem nearly as long compared to on my word document I'm typing this on so I apologize if its shorter then you guys expect. I imagine as I keep writing I'll get more comfortable and you'll see that in the chapters getting longer each time. I thought about combing this with chapter 3 but I'd rather take more time with it and I wanted to put something out today as well. That being said chapter 3 I want to say will be up Thursday night at the latest. As always any questions comments or suggestions i'll be happy to respond to.


End file.
